


dnf smut (also on wattpad @xaurorium)

by xaurorium



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, additional fluff and possibly future angst, consent ofc, dreamnotfound, ill include multiple parts in some stories and or chapters, its written differently here, literally just smut lmfao, safe words, swearing ofc because where would smut be without swearing lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaurorium/pseuds/xaurorium
Summary: will most likely be updating on my wattpad first before here*: not to detailed**: has some more details and acts***: pretty much heavy duty shitenjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. 1. * (included fluff)

dream and george had probably fucked at least 7 times a month.

it wasnt anything new for the two anyways. the expressed their love for each other in this way and to be honest, there is nothing wrong with that. they both love physical touch, just as much as everyone else.

-

the two had been together for 4 years. it was a blessing to wake in each others arms and they both knew that. what they both loved about it though, was mainly just the comfort of hugging another body in the morning to keep warm. it was a feeling never to be forgotten.

the two had always shared sunday mornings as waffle sundays, as what they liked to call it. they had a sleep schedule that synced together, meaning, they both went to bed at the same time and woke up at the same time. unless it was for work of course.

dream, during the weekdays, worked as an attorney, george on the other had just stayed at home.

dream had no problem with it though, as he saw it as an opportunity to keep his sweetheart safe and out of harms way. come on, who wouldn't think thats cute.

back to waffle sundays, the two usually slept in, then waking up and sharing a good morning kiss, usually with some friendly teasing and bullying.

"your breath is stinky georgie."

"have you smelt yours fart face?"

it was moments like these that the two always loved sharing. the two bickering back and forth at each other, making silly faces and dumb little nicknames like middle school boys.

they also loved sharing moments of love and lust.

the two were equally clingy, they couldnt last a week without seeing each other. in fact, before they had gotten together, dream switched his job from traveller to safehaven, meaning, he didnt wanna travel for work, he would rather stay with his home and love.

as the two slowly made their ways to the kitchen, they parted, as george went for the waffle maker, and dream went for the fridge to grab the ingredients. of course this involved some very childish behavior.

"hey georgie? do you want cum in it as well?"

this couldn't have been said without dream smirking.

"ew dream stop, what the fuck is wrong with you- you know what nevermind, just get the MILK and get over here and help me."

"anything for my favorite boy."

dream had grabbed all the ingredients. once he had arrived at the section of the counter george was at, he set up each ingredient in order so it would be easier for george.

once he was satisfied with his work, he snuck behind his lover and slowly snaked his arms around georges waist. he leaned his head over his left shoulder, calmly breathing as he was glad to finally be able to hold his boy again.

on georges side, he didnt love anything more than when dream would just randomly give him back hugs. he cherished those little gestures dream gave him.

as he continued to put the ingredients in the bowl, he noticed dream had snaked his arms down to georges hands, grabbing onto his, and helping george stir the bowl of waffle mix.

it was a gradual pace as dream slowly hummed a small tune in georges ear, as the two shared the small hug while continuously mixing.

"baby, its done, let me do all the pouring and timing since you already did the ingredients mixing~" dream lightly cooed in georges ear, as he stepped away.

dream knew george was upset that dream had let go of his body, considering george lightly stomped his foot in protest of his lovers warmth leaving him. but george was ever so grateful for dreams kind gesture.

"thank you dreamies, i love you, i appreciate that."

"of course honey, anything for you."

the two shared a moment of eye contact and a smile. dream had broken the subtle contact when he turned away to start pouring the waffle mix into the presser.

he didnt have to worry, as the presser would tell him when they are cooked enough and ding.

george had plopped himself up onto the counter next to dream, scrolling through his phone as dream took out each waffle after it was ready.

the two were only in boxers and a t-shirt. they usually went to bed like this everynight, as it was the most comfortable for the two.

george started giggled as he showed a video of a cat to dream, which caused dream to giggle as well.

"how many are you gonna make dream?"

"i dont know, i dont wanna waste the batter so, and we can always freeze them and reheat them~" dream lightly spoke, since his lover was right next to him and he didnt wanna speak to loudly.

"ok, can i please have a kiss?" george asked, he knew one of dreams weakness' was sweater paws, so he did them and held them up to his face lightly, also swinging his legs back and forth as they hung from the counter side.

"awe, sweetheart of course you can, you don't have to ask, but i also find it cute how you ask for permission first." dreams heart melted at georges little moments of generosity.

he knew george knew some of his weakness' and sometimes george would use them to his advantage, but dream never minded, he always thought george was patient and adorable when he wanted to be.

george grinned as his lover accepting his request, the two shared a moments kiss, only of love and true happiness. as the waffle maker dinged again, george pulled away first as to let dream know the waffle was ready.

as dream proceeded to remove the waffle from the maker, he grabbed the last bit of the batter and poured it into the presser.

while waiting, dream slowly slid his left hand up and down georges thigh, he would also lightly grasp it sometimes.

george didnt think dream had noticed, but his stomach started swarming with butterflies.

george powered his phone off and set it on the counter gently, not to show dream that he was slightly trembling but dream knew this.

he knew he had an effect on george.

george had looked away, as to distract himself from his lovers simple action.

that didnt last to long as he felt dreams hand slowly caressing his inner thigh, gently and slowly dragging his fingers closer and closer to his semi-hard dick.

dream had knew he was turning his boy on, just by this small gesture. he could feel his sweetheart slowly start trembling as dream made his hand inch closer and closer to georges crotch.

dream had always loved how george couldnt resist dream, although right now, dream wanted to fuck george right then and there on the counter, but he knew he couldnt. as it would be a safety hazard and he must keep his boy safe, and himself.

george couldnt take it anymore as he felt his lovers hand, gently start palming his through his boxers.

he lightly rolled his head back, gently so he doesnt hit his head against the cabinets. his breathing rate had picked up and he felt his stomach and chest swarming with the feeling of butterflies.

he didnt mind this feeling though, he had always loved it, especially when it came from his everything.

dream knew what he was doing, but he acted like he was paying attention to the waffles.

when he heard his boy let out a small soft moan, he took this as a sign to take it a step further.

dream slid his way right in between georges legs, now using both of his hands to palm his boy through his trousers.

dream watched as george tried to muffle his moans, but dream stopped him by giving him a light kiss on the lips then proceeding to whisper in georges ear, as he felt georges hot breath on his neck.

"sweetheart, as much as i love to see you crumble underneath me from my touch, it would be so much better if i could hear the beautiful sounds you make darling~" dream lightly cooed.

this only made george start shaking more, as he knew he was coming close.

dream seemed worried as he stopped for a moment, causing his boy to let out a whimper at the lost of contact.

"baby, do you want me to keep going?"

"please, if you could, i just feel so euphoric under your touch~" george lightly said, slowly catching his breath.

"aw darling, im glad im the one who can make you feel this way~" dream softly spoke as he looked into georges eyes, then giving him a kiss.

it was a kiss of love, but partially lust. he wanted his lover to be ok.

the timer for the waffles had gone off two times before dream unplugged it quickly with one hand so he could finish his job.

dream then proceeded to palm george through his boxers, but when his boy let out a very noisey moan, dream took this as a sign he was close.

he started to gently caress georges body under his t-shirt softly with his left hand, right still palming george, and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

once dream landed his last peppered kiss on georges cheek, he heard george let out a heavenly moan, taking it as a sign that he completed his job.

"you did so good baby, im so proud of you. we arent done yet though, but i'll let you rest. we will worry about the waffles later, right now, my main objective is to take care of you and make sure your all cleaned up ok?"

dream watched as his sweetheart lightly nodded his head, making grabby hands towards dream as a sigh to carry him.

dream lightly aw'd and gently picked up his baby, bridal style, carrying him away to the bathroom to clean him up, peppering his forehead with kisses on the way.


	2. ** (part 2, finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath sex lol
> 
> enjoy

"alright baby, I packed up all the waffles and put them in the freezer. I was thinking we could have them for dinner tonight while watching a movie? also, how's your bath, is it too hot or cold?" speaking softly while looking at George who was playing with bubbles in the tub.

"no the waters perfect dreamy, thank you, I love baths!" George giggled and continued to speak, "also, I like the idea of having waffles for dinner!" 

he turned his head away from dream and picked up bubbles, putting them on his chin to make a bubble beard.

this caused dream to let out a wheeze, pulling out his phone to take a picture of the brunette.

"god I love you so much." dream bent down and planted a gentle kiss on the brits forehead.

George started shifting around like he had something to ask and dream noticed.

"what's wrong sweetheart?" dream stroked his thumb across his boys cheek, causing the brit to turn a light pink on his cheeks.

"can you get in the bath with me please?" George asked, pulling out his puppy eyes while making eye contact with dream. "I wanna give you bubble beards and stuff..." 

George mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"what was that hun?" dream tilted his head.

"nothing, now get in!" George giggled.

dream nodded, removing his clothes he had previously worn the night before, and crawling into the warm tub with the brit.

"you better not get my hair wet Georgie, or there will be consequences."

dream sat down and looked at his boy, who immediately thought it would be a funny to splash water into dream's face and hair even though he just said not too.

george's laughed filled the bathroom, until he looked at dream who had a straight face and the brit immediately regretted his decision.

"dream, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he stopped talking when he felt something wrap around his dick, dreams hand.

"dream no please-" he was caught off when dream started speaking.

"george, remember what I said, I said we weren't finished after I was done playing with you in the kitchen, and after that little joke you pulled just now, I think I should teach you a little lesson hm?"

you could hear George swallow out of pure terror, he has always liked this side of dream, but sometimes it was scary. 

dream never did anything bad to george, and he always asked him for consent first.

"come here and sit on my lap, facing away from me." dream said, still not letting go of his boys semi-hard member.

George nodded and scooted into dreams lap, immediately feeling his lovers hard dick on his ass.

"before we proceed Georgie, is this ok? we can stop-"

"no this is ok, this may or may not be one of the reason's I asked you to come into the bath in the first place." George chuckled a bit at the end of that sentence, already preparing for what was gonna happen.

dream made his way to georges ear and let out a very low chuckle, which sent shivers down georges spine, even though the bath was warm.

"you are one naughty boy Georgie, but that's one of the very many things I love about you~"

dream chuckled when he heard his baby let out a small whimper at his words.

he decided it would be a good idea to tease his boy a bit, saying very dirty sentences into his ear, feeling the brits dick getting harder at each word.

"you know, when you crumble underneath me, It just shows me how much of a slut you really are. but, it's ok, because you're my slut~" dream whispered in georges ear.

he felt his boys body move up into dream's hand, pumping himself since dream wouldn't move his hand, teasing and frustrating the brit.

George stumbled over his words a bit, but was finally able to get out a full sentence.

"can you please start, I'll do anything-" George had let out a sigh, that quickly turned into a soft moan when he felt dreams hand start pumping him. 

a few grunts had escaped dreams mouth because of georges ass grinding on his already very hard dick.

George was in heaven.

small moans filled the room as dream continued pumping George.

one of his hands caressed georges hips, occasionally sliding down to his thighs and gripping them, which made the brit gasp.

georges head was thrown back on dreams shoulder, which gave dream access to George's neck, leaving love bites where they aren't visible with a shirt.

he had left about 4 or 5.

dream started too feel his boy trembling heavy amounts, signaling that he must be close.

and that's when dream stopped.

he heard his boy let out a deep sigh, guessing it was because of the loss of contact.

"don't worry my precious angel, i'll take good care of you. now, turn around and face me." dream spoke lightly in georges ear, who was still slightly shaking from the previous events.

George quickly turned around, hiding his face in dreams neck from embarrassment. 

"aw baby boy, it's ok, no need to hide your face, besides, when you moan, your face is even more stunning." dream whispered into the brits ear, immediately feeling his boy start grinding against him for contact but was stopped when dream put both hands on the brits hips, holding him in place.

"no georgie, i wanna take care of you. i'm sorry for taking a while, but when i tease you, you just look so vulnerable and it turns me on. my little problem now is starting to get worse though, so i guess it means we should start hm?" dream spoke, looking directly into the brits eyes, tracing circles with a finger on the brits back, and his other hand caressing his cheekbone. 

"ok, i love you, can i please have a kissie?" george pouted. 

"anything for you my dear." dream pulled george in and gave him a kiss, only one full of love and protection. "i love you too. now lean foward a little bit for me."

as george leaned foward, he rested his head on dreams shoulder.

"are you comfortable?" dream asked.

all he heard in response was a hum, and thats when dream slowly stuck one finger into georges ass, earning a gentle moan from his boy.

"does this hurt angel?" dream asked, waiting for an answer to proceed. 

"no, i love it. please continue."

"of course sweetheart~"

while one finger was pumping in and out of george, dream took his other hand and gently massaged his boys back. 

after about a minute of moans, he stuck in another finger, lightly scissoring the brit so he could be more stretched out and not hurt as much for later. 

dream peppered georges neck with kisses, as he continued to stretch out his lover, listening to the moans coming from him. 

"i'm gonna-" george was cut off.

"no don't not yet. do you feel stretched out enough love?" dream asked, pausing his current activities. 

"i do yes, thank you for asking."

"oh yes hun, of course, i want you to feel satisfied." dream cooed into his ear. 

dream felt his boy start peppering his neck with kisses which made dream smile, knowing his boy was happy. 

"ok baby, sit up for a me a little, i'll let you go down on your own." dream watched the brunette nod in agreement. 

as the brit sat up, dream took his hard and twitching dick, lining it up with georges entrance. 

"alright baby boy, take it slow if you want, i don't want you to hurt~" dream kissed georges nose, booping it quickly which made a giggle escape from his boys lips. 

he watched as his lover lowered himself onto his dick, even though he had stretched george out, damn was he still tight. 

he felt his boy put his head down on his shoulder, biting his lip from the feeling of riding him. 

"oh wow, my fucking god." george spoke.

dream laughed at his lovers choice of words.

"are you doing ok? is it too much?" dream was a little worried.

"no dreamie, this feels amazing." as george spoke, he began to move him up and down dreams length. 

sluttish moans bounced off the walls of the bathroom.

"jesus george, you're so tight. i'm proud of you though, you're doing so good." dream cooed, as his hands rubbed georges back, planting mulitple kisses on the side of his lovers head, who was currently to much of a mess to be speaking. 

george decided to get a little dirty.

dream was confused as george looked right into his eyes, but quickly noticed that his lover was dirty dancing on him while riding him, which turned dream onto the max and he let out a moan.

"damn it george, you naughty naughty boy." dream said, taking his hand and slapping georges ass then squeezing it, which in return, george let out a very loud moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

"thats what naughty boys get georgie."

for the next 5 minutes, dream and george both moaned, enjoying the euphoric moment, but george was more of a mess than dream.

dreams hands had been exploring georges body, leaving marks, like love bites, on his shoulders and chest. 

the two were heavily making out, when george swung his head back as he felt his prostate start to get hit.

dream was shocked at georges actions but it only made him aim for the certain spot more.

"holy fucking shit i'm gonna cum, right there i can't take it." george yelped as dream took control, thrusting into him at a good pace.

"please more dream~" george begged, panting and moaning at the feeling. 

"i know baby don't worry, it's almost done though." 

dream slid his hands all over georges body, but quickly squeezing georges ass as he released into his lover.

george let out a loud moan, he felt his insides fill with a warm liquid as he panted. he released as well at the same time.

"shh, baby, we're all done. you did so good. the waters cold now though so we should probably shower. i need to clean you up."

as dream pulled out, he also pulled out the drain to let the water go. he then proceeded to pepper his boys face with hundreds of kisses which made george giggle.

"i'm really tired dream, can we take a nap and shower after please?" georges voice was a little raspy which made dream chuckle.

"of course sweetheart, come here lemme dry you off and clean you up then i'll carry you to the bed ok?"

as dream helped george out of the bathtub, george fell over a little bit, his legs still weak from the recent events that occured over the past hour and a half.

george smiled lightly as dream ruffled his hair with a towel drying it, then wrapping the towel around his waste. 

he smiled more as dream whispered sweet words to him as he was being carried to the bedroom for a nap. 

"my georgie, hes beautiful, caring, adorable, sweet, and so so loving. i love my georgie~" dream cooed, planting small kisses on georges forehead.

george always got sleepy at the sound of dreams voice. dream noticed this and decided to start singing a little tune while putting george in a big hoodie of his own and boxers. 

dream noticed georges eyes start to get heavy. he picked up his boy and put him on the bed, then getting into the bed himself and spooning his boy and throwing the comforter over the two of them. 

he continued to softly sing his little tune until he heard little soft snores escaping from the brits mouth. 

"goodnight my angel." dream cooed, planting one last kiss on the back of georges forehead before also falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2003 words] 
> 
> not my best writing but im super tired!
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed :) please vote / kudo if you did <3 !! cya soon!


	3. 2. stormy kisses (fluff only)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, I know this is a smut book, but I really enjoy writing fluff so, I'll be adding fluff chapters every now and then :)
> 
> this chapter mentions of a bit of past abuse and loud noises being in a sensitive matter, read with caution.
> 
> enjoy

George had grown up in abusive household. 

between the loud sounds of glass smashes on the floor, to bruises being brought upon his skin, he never thought there would be a way to escape.

he constantly had to deal with being pushed around at home and school, between bullies and his father.

George doesn't really know what happened with his mother, he just woke up one day and she was gone.

he would cry for days and nights wishing she would come back because she was the only one who really cared for George.

he had a sister, but she was long gone, off in the United States married to her husband.

some days, he would come home from school with a black eye from getting pushed and shoved around between classes. 

his father didn't care, he was an alcoholic.

one of the many reasons he was bullied, was because one kid had a deep hatred for georges existence.

the kid would go around making up rumors that George had done something to one of the popular jocks and they would immediately one up George. 

George tried to tell them it wasn't true, but knowing George was someone who was seen as a loner and in the shadows, they wouldn't believe him.

when he got to college, that was his way to finally escape, but, he left with some trauma and it still haunts him to this day.

but thankfully, he met clay. clay understood georges pain and overtime, healed George, George would always have those scars, but he knew deep down that he found the one. 

he found the one who cares, listens, understands, and truly loves George for who he is.

the two graduated college together, dating for 4 years then getting married in the Bahamas. 

it was georges dream to get married somewhere tropical and clay wanted to make his boy forever happy. 

they had later moved to Florida, escaping the place that haunted him the most, for a fresh new start and new people to meet, but also because of clays job offer there.

-

Florida had been know for getting tons of evening storms.

clay wasn't home, which made it worse, and George was currently hiding in the corner of the living room on the floor, hugging his legs and sobbing softly, wishing for the loud noises to end.

on the other hand, clay was rushing home because he knew George wouldn't be ok from the thunder.

it took about 5 minutes and then he was home.

he pulled into the driveway and immediately rushed inside, opening the door, leaving his car on and unlocked, not too worried about it since the battery would shut it off.

"Georgie, baby, where are you, it's ok, I'm home."

he spotted George hiding behind the couch on the floor sobbing, rushing over to him and pulling him into a soft hug.

he pulled George tightly into his chest, running a hand through the brunettes hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, as he shirt got soaked with tears, but clay didn't care.

he just wanted his Georgie to be ok.

he lowered his head and started to kiss georges neck, slowly inching up to his forehead.

after a few minutes of whispering to his boy and rubbing circles on his back, he felt georges breath start to even out as he noticed he had fallen asleep in the comfort of clays arms.

clay picked up George bridal style carrying him into the room, putting him onto the bed, lightly waking George who groaned.

"dream? why are you home? you have work, I would've been fi-" George was cut off by a light kiss on his lips which he enjoyed.

"because baby, it was storming and I know your past, I know you wouldn't have been ok. I know loud noises scare you." dream softly spoke, caressing georges cheek, who was suddenly startled by thunder, causing him to start trembling.

dream felt bad and he needed to stay with George. dream crawled into the bed and put the sheets over the two.

he pulled George into his chest and started rubbing his back while singing a soft tune to him.

the two loved sharing moments like this, just ones of comfort, protection, and love. 

"everything will be ok angel, I'm home now. nothing can hurt you anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here." dream whispered, kissing georges cheek one last time for the night, before falling into a deep sleep, holding his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [740 words]
> 
> hi !! I hope you enjoyed this, I know its kind of cliché but I find fluff adorable. :) it literally took me 3 hours to write because I kept getting distracted by stranger things lol.
> 
> also !! I am accepting requests :) if you wanna leave one, just comment it and I'll try to get to it :D   
> (some things I won't write so if your request is something I don't feel comfortable writing, I'll let you know.)


	4. 3. him n' I (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strip club AU - George is the stripper
> 
> sm.: dream has a hard day at work and needs to get his mind off of it.
> 
> TW: *****mentions of alcohol and drinking******
> 
> will either be 2 or 3 parts, depends. looking for this to be around 4-6k words when all added up.

from outside, you could simply feel the heartbeat off the ground. purple lights surrounding the parking lot, people leaving in and out of the door either drunk, or feeling satisfied with what just happened behind those walls. 

some sweat dripping off of people, some even soaked in it, from the weeks of heatwaves riding through. that never stopped people from coming to strip clubs though. some people just couldn't handle not going a day or a week without sex-- also the ones who cant stand being lonely all the time, begging and craving touch, completely bottoming out.

slowly approaching, dream could smell the alcohol lingering off of people. occasionally getting a whiff of cigarette smoke. 

one guard stood alone in front of the door, on his face- no emotion. out of context, some would think he's a complete bitch to an eery psychopath standing out in the open-- watching people in a stalking manor. 

dream was already starting to sweat through his button up. at the place dream worked, it was casual-ware most of the time. 

some days, they had to come in suits, others just buttons up, others comfortable attire, and others itchy ass turtlenecks which were stylish, but a pain in the ass.

he decided to lightly unbutton it, showing his light blond chest hair. 

the heat was a kick in the ass, AC's struggling to work. at places like strip clubs, they had to stay on top of air conditioning for the workers. it would be one hell of a nightmare to be dancing on a pole while sweating your ass off because of multiple bodies causing an almost delusional heat.

as the gentlemen guard, opened the door for clay, he slightly smiled, granting dream a good time. 

dream maintained himself, as he knew what he was gonna face once he rounded the corner down the hall, lit by red lights in the floors and a singular LED in the middle of the halls ceiling.

this wasn't just any strip club and dream knew that. it wasn't always as packed and sometimes would have issues because of what it was known as in the outskirts of the city.

a gay strip club.

-

dream had come out about 5 years ago or around his junior year of college. at the beginning, he barely knew what the fuck he was doing. getting drunk, going to frat parties, fucking and getting head every night-- leading to him waking up in a strangers bed every night or sometimes on the side of the street.

he had almost lost his license because he was drinking behind the wheel while sipping on Jack Daniels or Bourbon like no tomorrow, being reckless with not a care in the world. no this isn't cool, he was just being an idiotic college student who got pay back when he was kicked out of college. 

making matters worse when he started to get completely ghosted by his own parents.

he finally got his shit together once he found a stable job and started making decent wage.

he hasn't really had many friends after his life went to complete shit during college but he's met a few friends, one of his closest being sapnap, or nick.

now that was all about 6 years ago, now he's 22 and living his life to the fullest it can be, while also being smart. sometimes.

the only reason dream was out tonight was because he needed a distraction and he knew that, but deep down he was also looking for sex. dream did occasionally jack off at home from watching gay porn, which was somewhat his awakening. 

tonight, he really needed to get out though, especially after his boss being a complete jack ass.

as he rounded the corner, he was met with a very open floor plan, couches set in front of separate stages and some hallways that mostly likely led to private rooms for we can all guess what.

no one was dancing which was kind of a relief for him since sitting with a hard-on would be kind of difficult.

he had finally found what he was looking for when he saw a bunch of alcohol bottles sitting up on shelves, lit up by LED's changing rainbow colors.

he carefully made his way over, squeezing by people who were either standing or smoking some sort of joint in a chair which made dreams eyes slightly water.

he let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding once he got to the bar, plopping his ass into the seat and immediately asking for straight vodka. 

he knew drinking wasn't the best option, considering he's been trying to avoid it so he doesn't get addicted, but right now, he didn't give two flying fucks, he NEEDED to get his head out of hell.

once the shot was slid down to him, he downed it in one second, missing the burning sensation alcohol gave him in his throat, knowing he would be in another place mentally soon.

-

dream was somewhat wasted, he had downed around 4 shots of straight vodka, now sipping on a glass of jack Daniels, sitting in front of one of the stages, waiting for the show to start in 3 minutes.

to be fair, dream had arrived a little early since he decided to go straight to a strip club after work, not even bothering to go home and eat dinner or change.

dream sighed as he shook his watch, taking a sip of his drink and leaning his head back, enjoying the exult moment.

that was rudely interrupted but also nicely greeted once the lights dimmed, a small light pointed onto a figure on the stage surrounded by purple and red lights.

dream was prepared for the show as he shifted in his seat, crossing his legs lightly and sitting up straight, also adding to the preparation by pulling out his wallet to prepare his cash, which would soon most likely been thrown onto stage.

dream studied the figure as he moved forward to the pull, strutting like a model and rubbing up the sides of his body.

the male dancer seemed to be very confident and dream was immediately pulled in by that. he didn't know who the boy was or what the fuck he was like but just by seeing his confidence on stage, strutting to the pole, he knew he wouldn't be able to just leave without a little session.

music started to finally sound the room, a song dream was quite familiar with, the hills by the weekend. once the male started dancing on the pole, he wrapped his legs around it and let his top half go limp while spinning.

dream was now able to really get a look at all of his curves and man was he stunning.

the male had curves females would dream of. he was completely hairless on his body and was wearing a purple latex suit with fishnets and cat ears. dream wasn't sure why but the cat ears slightly turned him on. he also had fluffy brunet hair and a stunning clean face, not missing the plump lips he had.

as dream continued to study the dancer, he felt his pants start to get a little tighter in his crotch area, which caused him to groan, shifting to find a more comfortable position in the seat.

he looked back up and he made eye contact with the dancer, who was now hanging upside down on the pole, sliding down in a very slutty way.

it was like time froze, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught the dancers wink at him, which made his dick even more hard, causing it to twitch.

he decided on a distraction, letting it be him sliding his money on stage. 

as the dance went on, dream had probably now left over $175 dollars at the edge of the stage near the dancer, who was still very content with his job.

dream looked around as lights started to turn on but when he looked back, he was greeted with cheering and fading music, but also with the male dancer, on all fours, looking directly at dream and telling him,

"hello there, stay where you are, i'm gonna be back out in 10 and take you somewhere a little more private pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part 1 :) dw ill try to get part 2 out as fast as possible, no more than a days waiting time.


	5. * Him n' I (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and start updating around 3 to 4 times a week. It honestly depends on the story I write and ill be trying to add some more fluff considering not everyone is comfortable with the idea of smut. also, I probably won't ever be writing a book anytime soon because I always get writers block when writing full on stories which sometimes pisses me off causing me to delete the story. if I suddenly get motivation to write a story one day, ill definitely let you guys know and let you check it out. its just hard with ideas since a lot of the books now a days are basically repeats so I wanna come up with one that's new and creative.anyways sorry for the rant? I guess. enjoy the part 2 of this one shot :)

as the lights in the club settled down to a neutral tone, I relaxed, but I was still completely distressed about the little complication that sat right below the fabric located above my crotch.

my mind was still racing as I thought back to what the brunet had said to me. especially with him on all fours, it was so fucking hard to try and keep myself together but I stayed put, just like he ordered.

shaking the watch that sat on my wrist loosely, I slowly grew more and more anxious as each minute went by, waiting to see a particular brunet appear from behind the halls curtain.

people around the club were drinking away, getting completely shit-faced from either being high or drunk. it was a calming atmosphere for everyone being in another world, no one was really yelling, tones were kept to a very minimal level. 

my haze from being drunk was slowly starting to ware off, which gave me some time to allow myself to gather myself from everything that just happened right in front of me.

my body was telling me that I needed to do something about my hard dick, but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't over anyways and it wouldn't be anytime soon so I just needed to pull through. it started to slowly become painful but I was sure once my session was over, I wouldn't have to crave touch and deal with this irritating complication for a while.

I saw heads start turning, it was of course towards the hallway so I decided to take a peak as well.

it was him. he was now walking out, strutting his way through the crowd with no problems, knowing he wasn't allowed to be touched unless he gave permission.

he seemed to be like a lost puppy looking for his owner when he spotted me, a grin appearing across his face as he made his way over.

my heart rate started to pick up as he rounded the couch I was sitting on and ducked down to face level, his ass sticking out and showing its curves, which caused my heart rate to pick up from the thoughts that had slowly been created in my mind.

"hi there, my names George, I don't care if you already knew that, are you ready to go handsome?"

holy shit.

he was extremely dominant for someone who looked like a bottom, but man did I love following him around like a lost puppy.

my mouth was agape as a struggled to get words out which led him to let out a chuckle which was absolutely adorable. what was even more outstanding about him was his accent. it fit him perfectly.

"come on, don't keep me waiting, it would be hard on you if I just left you with that little issue hm?"

I felt the blood rush to my face instantly, I didn't think my boner was that easy to notice but I thought wrong.

I nodded getting up and he seemed to step back, startled at my height. I saw him just shrug it off as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back. Stares from others were obvious and it was a bit intimidating. George didn't seem to mind though, as he was used to this.

the lights soon shifted from red to blue as we entered the hallway. there was 3 doors on each side all labeled with vacant locks. 2 of them were in use and god I could only imagine was what going on behind those doors.

as we approached the last room on the right side, he opened it, his hand still around my wrist as he pulled me in and locked it behind us.

in the room, you would find a stage lit up by neon purple lights and a couch. surprisingly behind a small curtain in the opposite side of the room, you would find a bed, which looked like it had just been cleaned.

"don't be shy, sit down." he spoke. I was distracted by the rooms features so his voice startled me a bit. I let out a sigh and found my way to the couch, on the way, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

as I sat down, I got comfortable and my eyes seemed to travel back to the boy who was bent over doing something. I couldn't really tell what he was distracted because of the very limited lighting in the room but I couldn't help but start directly at his ass. 

scenarios swarmed my head of what I could be doing to him. what he would look like under me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he stood back up and turned to face me. he looked like he was gonna speak but instead, he moved onto the stage and started swinging himself onto the pole, not even giving me any warning.

I didn't have a problem with it though, I liked the fact that he was straight to the point, always wanting more.

I watched calmly, ignoring the obstruction that lay in my crotch, both of my arms on the armrests of the couch. he did a few tricks that surprised me and I actually ended up clapping for one, which brought a bright smile upon his face. it made me feel good that I was able to George, this dancer I just met, be proud about his job and his talents.

the lights started to fade an orangish yellow color which made his latex suit look red, causing him to look even more stunning. red for sure did look good on him-- definitely his color.

he did a few more turns, then caught me off guard, causing my eyes to widen as he stepped down the stage, crawling onto all fours towards me.

my breath rate started to increase more the closer he got but it hitched once he climbed onto my lap. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he just sat there and stared into my eyes.

this is when I was able to really look at him and wow was he beautiful. he had deep brown chocolate eyes that looked like they be a beautiful honey color in the sun, followed by a perfect petite and curved nose that went along well with his soft pink lips. he also had a few light freckles located under his eye-bags. his skin was glossy and it seemed to be very well taken care of. I wished deep down that I could just kiss him but I knew it was wrong, knowing i'm not allowed to touch him.

"just do it."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his request. "what?" I returned.

"kiss me, you know you want to."

I wasn't sure what to say, maybe this was some trick to get me kicked out of the club. "I can't. I'm not allo-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. my eyes flew open and I was unsure of what to do for a moment.

about 20 seconds in, I finally caved and began to kiss back, still keeping my arms on the armrests. we had made out for about 3 minutes when he finally pulled back, standing up and putting his back towards me. I was a bit worried and maybe thought that I messed up but that was all changed when he started giving me a lap dance.

at this point, I was begging silently to release but I knew there was no point since this isn't the end and I knew that for a fact this time. I watched carefully and examined his gorgeous body as he grind on me, slightly giggling at how hard I was. 

occasionally he would throw his head back and rub his hands up and down his curves, which made me more hungry for him. my dick was now twitching severely and I needed to release. I let out a loud groan as my breath started to pick up.

he seemed to catch on as he put his ass right on my hard dick and slid up and down it through my pants. I was quietly moaning from the sight, but also because of how close I was.

he quickly turned around while still grinding on me, now using his hands to rub the inner part of my thighs, which caused me to release by his touch. I threw my head back, rolling my eyes in satisfaction of my release when he spoke up.

"the bathrooms behind you. don't leave yet. my shift ends in an hour. stay in this room and don't go anywhere. we aren't done."

and with that, he left the room. I was now alone, in my moment thinking about what just happened which slightly caused me to get hard again and slightly still panting. only issue was I was now sitting in my own cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, sorry this ended weird LOL, but I couldn't go any further or it would mess it up. next part will hopefully be out tomorrow lol. goodnight :)

**Author's Note:**

> [1684 words]
> 
> hi, thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed please vote!
> 
> there will be a part 2 to this dont worry. if i made any spelling errors, please correct me since i don't like to reread my writing that much.
> 
> \- aurora


End file.
